BRIDES WAR
by Mulberry Time
Summary: CHANBAEK AND HUNHAN! GS! Summary: Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?
1. Chapter 1

**BRIDE WARS (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan merupakan sahabat dekat terhitung sejak Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah dari Busan ke Taipei.

Baekhyun yang memiliki kelakuan tomboy karena pergaulannya dengan anak laki-laki sejak masih kanak-kanak membuat kedua orang tuanya cemas.

Pasangan keluarga Byun tersebut tidak ingin putri bungsunya tumbuh dengan karakter laki-laki.

Karena itulah orang tua Baekhyun mendaftarkan putri bungsu mereka ke sebuah asrama club ballet dengan tujuan memfeminimkan sang putri yang tomboy.

Dan disanalah Baekhyun bertemu dengan Luhan.

Luhan adalah gadis asal Beijing yang sama-sama dititipkan orang tuanya.

Namun pasangan keluarga Xi punya alasan berbeda menitipkan putri tunggalnya disini.

Orang tua Luhan merupakan seorang pengusaha yang sering bepergian keluar kota.

Yang membuat mereka sering meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dirumah, karena tidak ingin Luhan kesepian kedua orang tua itu memutuskan untuk memasukan Luhan ke asrama club ballet.

Dan ternyata Luhan memang menyukai menari.

.

.

.

Pertemuan keduanya diawali dari Baekhyun yang tak kunjung bisa mengikuti gerakan ballet yang diajarkan sang guru.

Membuat guru itu jengkel dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tari.

Pada saat itu Luhan yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruang tari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Luhan pun mengajari Baekhyun semalaman hingga gadis Byun itu pandai.

Semenjak itu keduanya memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat.

"Mulai sekarang kita akan jadi sahabat" ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sepotong coklat pada Luhan.

-Ikrar persahabatan mereka secara simbolis-.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun dan Luhan bersama dengan anak-anak terpilih lainnya ditugasi menjadi pengiring pengantin seorang pengusaha muda.

Acara pernikahan berlangsung di balroom sebuah hotel ternama di Taipei.

Dimana balroom hotel ini terkenal dengan nuansa keromantisannya yang kental.

Para gadis pengiring sedang bersiap-siap sebelum memasuki balroom.

Mereka di bagi menjadi dua barisan.

Di barisan pertama Luhan berdiri paling depan dengan Baekhyun tepat di belakangnya.

"psst..Lu!" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Apa?" jawab Luhan tak kalah berbisik.

"Kita gantian tempat ya? Aku ingin di depan"

"Tapi aku juga ingin di depan"

"Ayolah Lu!" bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah!" jawab Luhan pada akhirnya.

Merekapun bertukar tempat.

.

Mempelai wanita berjalan dengan anggunnya diikuti para gadis pengiring.

Sebagai seorang gadis pengiring Baekhyun melangkah tak kalah anggunnya.

Kedua tungkainya melenggak lenggok bagaikan model diatas catwalk.

Saat sang mempelai wanita menaiki undakan tangga menuju altarnya bertepatan dengan saat Baekhyun tersandung kakinya dan jatuh terduduk.

Hal itu membuat tubuhnya menyenggol barisan yang satunya sekaligus menjegal yang berbaris dibelakangnya.

Alhasil semua gadis pengiring jatuh bertumpang tindih ketika adegan berciumannya sepasang suami-istri baru di depan altar sana.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun dan Luhan mencita-citakan pernikahan yang romantis di tempat itu dan berniat menjadi Bridal mate satu sama lain.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cepat, kedua sahabat itu beranjak dewasa dan memilih tinggal serumah di sebuah flat di daerah Neihu

Meski flat mereka hanya terdiri atas satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tv dan juga satu dapur tetapi harga sewa yang dikeluarkan cukup mahal karena berada di daerah metropolitan.

Luhan kini berprofesi sebagai guru ballet karena kemampuan menari balletnya sejak dulu tidak diragukan lagi.

Sementara itu lain Luhan lain pula Baekhyun.

Walaupun keduanya pernah menjadi anggota club ballet, Baekhyun sangatlah payah dalam menari.

Sepuluh tahun menjadi anggota club ballet, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia mengalami cedera saat menari.

Mungkin karena menurut Baekhyun menari terlalu beresiko akhirnya profesi yang dipilihnya adalah Online Shop.

Dan Baekhyun memang cukup sukses dengan usahanya itu.

Hari ini keduanya sedang menghabiskan waktu weekend mereka dengan bermain kartu tarot, Baekhyun mendapat giliran pertama mengambil kartu.

"Lu lihatlah! Apa artinya ini?"

Luhan melirik kartu yang dipegang Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis.

"Ini gawat Baek!"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menyahut lagi dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau akan melajang seumur hidup Baek!"

"Oh My God!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk keningnya dengan tampang frustasi yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan lalu giliran mengambil kartunya.

"Yang ini apa artinya Baek?"

Baekhyun melirik kartu di tangan Luhan.

"Ya ampun Lu! Itu mengerikan!"

"Apa? Apa?" Luhan menyahut ribut.

"Kau akan menikah sebanyak tiga kali!"

"Benarkah?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Itu terlalu sedikit Baek"

dan keduanya hanyut dalam gelak tawa hingga dering ponsel menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ponselku berbunyi Baek"

"Aku juga"

Baekhyun lalu memilih untuk ke balkon kamar mereka guna menerima panggilan sementara Luhan masih di ruang tengah saat menerima panggilannya.

-Baekhyun side-

"Hallo Bu"

_"Baek..Ibu ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"_

"Bicara apa?"

_"Kesehatan Ayahmu menurun sayang dan Ayahmu ingin melihatmu segera menikah"_

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, jemarinya yang sedang memainkan rambut terhenti seketika.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi Ayah sekarang?"

Ada jeda cukup lama dan Baekhyun mengecek layar ponselnya memastikan sambungannya masih terhubung.

_"Ayahmu bilang ingin melihatmu segera menikah...anggap itu keinginan terakhirnya"_

"Jangan bicara seperti itu bu!"

"_Makanya segera kenalkan pacarmu kepada kami"_

dan sambungan terputus setelahnya.

.

-Luhan side-

"Ni Hao Baba"

_"Ini berita buruk Lu"_

Luhan terkejut ditempatnya mendengar itu.

_"Peramal Fengshui Mamamu menyampaikan ramalan buruk tentangmu"_

"Ramalan apa?"

_"Kau akan menjadi perawan seumur hidup jika tidak cepat-cepat menikah hingga akhir tahun ini!"_

"Mana mungkin seperti i-"

"_Kau tidak percaya?!"_

"Bukan begitu Baba aku ha-"

_"Makanya cepat kenalkan pacarmu pada kami"_

Dan setelah itu hanya bunyi tut..tut yang terdengar di telinga Luhan.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah bersandar di sofa.

"Aku dapat berita buruk Lu!"

"Akupun begitu"

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan.

"Ayahku sedang sakit Lu dan dia ingin melihatku segera menikah"

Luhan menegakan posisi duduknya.

"Mamaku juga ingin aku cepat menikah karena peramal fengshuinya mengatakan aku akan menjadi perawan seumur hidup jika tidak menikah hingga akhir tahun ini"

Keduanya lalu saling mengulurkan tangan untuk saling memeluk sebelum dering ponsel kembali mengintrupsi.

'My Romeo calling'

'My Future Husband calling'

Pipi kedua gadis itu merona seketika mendapati nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponsel masing-masing.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang Baek"

"Aku juga harus segera menemuinya Lu"

.

.

-Luhan side-

Luhan berjalan ke arah kursi taman dimana seorang pria berambut pirang terduduk disana.

"Menunggu lama Yifan ge?"

Yifan menengadahkan kepala lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, duduklah disini Lu!" katanya sambik menepuk tempat disisinya.

Luhan menurut dia mengambil duduk disamping pria itu.

"Lu...kurasa hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini".

Luhan tersentak, perkataan pria itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong baginya.

"Ke-kenapa ge?"

Pria itu terdiam ditempatnya, tak sanggup menatap wajah Luhan.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Taiwan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan"

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lu, yang pasti bukan untuk jangka pendek"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku ge?!" tanya Luhan dengan tersendat dan lagi-lagi Yifan memberikan anggukannya.

"Maaf Lu"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Yifan dengan linangan air mata.

.

.

-Baekhyun side-

Baekhyun baru sampai di cafe yang dimaksudkan kekasihnya saat mendapati sang kekasih terduduk dengan seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Siapa dia Jongdae!" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Duduklah dulu Baek, aku akan menjelaskannya"

Meskipun enggan, Baekhyun pun akhirnya mendudukan diri di hadapan Jongdae dan si gadis.

"Jadi?"

"Begini Baek, Aku...akan menikah"

Baekhyun melebarkan garis matanya lalu tetbahak.

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku?"

"Bukan begitu"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu menaikan sebelah alis.

"Maksudmu?"

Jongdae menggenggam tangan gadis disampingnya.

"Aku akan menikahi Xiumin karena aku...aku menghamilinya"

DEG

Sesuatu tak kasat mata terasa menghantam dada kirinya, menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang menyesakan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku-"

PLAK..

Baekhyun menampar Jongdae tanpa berniat mendengar penuturan lengkapnya.

"Aku benci padamu brengsek!"

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu flatnya tanpa mengindahkan make up nya berantakan karena air mata.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Luhan di depan pintu flat mereka dengan penampilan sama kacaunya.

"Lu.."

"Baek.."

Keduanya lalu berbagj pelukan diiringi tangis.

"Jongdae memutuskanku hiks karena menghamili wanita lain"

"Yifan juga hiks memutuskanku karena dia akan pergi ke luar negeri"

Dan keduanya berpelukan di depan pintu flat mereka, saling meluapkan kesedihan juga saling menguatkan hati.

Karena mereka dua sahabat yang sama-sama tengah patah hati.

TBC

Oke ini hanya sekedar selingan buat reader-nim yang nungguin Beauty and The Best.

Kalo banyak yang berminat buat dilanjut ya akan ku lanjut tapi kalo nggak, ya akan aku discontinue.

So, tulis pendapatnya di kolom rev.

Jaga kesehatan kalian reader-nim!.

감사헤요 -ChanBaek & HunHan Area-


	2. Chapter 2

**BRIDES WAR (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Patah hati bersama yang dialami oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan membuat keduanya menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menangis bersama pula.

Kertas tissue berserakan memenuhi ruang tv beserta dengan bungkus makanan cepat saji.

Patah hati ternyata membuat keduanya juga melupakan program diet.

Tapi semua itu seakan lenyap saat berita diskon besar-besaran sebuah mall menjadi trending topic di media sosial.

Kedua sahabat yang sebelumnya menangis pilu karena ditinggal kekasih kini bergegas menyerbu mall yang menawarkan diskon tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan penampilan yang 180 derajat berubah dari 3 hari lalu.

"Lupakanlah air mata, kertas tissue, dan mantan berengsekmu lalu kembalilah dandan yang cantik"

"Bangun dari tidur 14 jam mu, jalani diet kembali dan segeralah ambil credit cardmu"

"Berkeliling mall seharian, sapu bersih high heel, tas, dan gaun cantik"

"Masuk kembali ke salon, jalani spa, treatment, pedicure, waxing, kita kuras habis rekening"

"Dan itu artinya...Terlahir kembali"

Keduanya lalu tergelak bersama atas statement yang mereka paparkan.

Lalu kembali berjalan anggun tanpa mengindahkan tanda peringatan 'Wet Floor' di depan mereka.

Bruk... Keduanya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah sebelumnya terpeleset.

Dan yang lebih sialnya, mereka jadi pusat perhatian seisi mall.

Tiba-tiba terulur sebuah tangan kedepan wajah cantik Luhan.

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya dan mata rusanya langsung beradu dengan sepasang mata elang di depannya.

Dengan perlahan Luhan menerima uluran itu, begitu kedua tangan itu bersentuhan Luhan seakan merasa bahwa dunianya berhenti berputar, orang-orang disekelilingnya seolah bergerak slow motion dan pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang mata elang dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku baru pertama kali melihat gadis secantik dirimu"

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah mendengarnya.

Lain Luhan lain pula Baekhyun, sudah dua menit dia terjatuh namun tidak ada juga yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Bahkan Luhan pun sudah sibuk sendiri mengobrol dengan pria berwajah datar yang tadi menolongnya.

Ckrek...ckrekk... suara bidikan kamera terdengar di telinganya, belum lagi kilatan blizt yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau wanita asia yang jauh lebih cantik dari Selena Gomez" ujar seseorang.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi tengah memfotonya dengan kamera SLR yang dibawanya.

Baekhyun kontan saja naik pitam, gadis itu berdiri dengan susah payah dan tanpa peringatan..

Bugh..."ARGHHH!"menendang pria di depannya tepat di sekangkangan.

.

.

.

Luhan, Baekhyun dan dua kenalan baru mereka kini sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di sebuah restoran sea food.

"Jadi namamu Luhan? nama yang cantik secantik orangnya" kata salah satu pemuda berwajah datar merespon perkenalan Luhan.

Luhan tersipu mendengarnya "Sudah jangan memujiku terus, namamu siapa?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, aku tinggal sendiri di Taiwan karena tuntutan pekerjaan"

"Memang apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku seorang arsitek, mall yang tadi kau kunjungi adalah hasil rancanganku" menyempatkan untuk meneguk minumannya sementara Luhan sudah mengumandangkan pujian kekagumannya di dalam hati "Kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku mengajar di kelas ballet..." keduanya lalu sibuk berbincang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengotak atik ponselnya.

Jujur saja dia masih kesal dengan insiden jatuh di mall tadi belum lagi karena tingkah pria aneh yang tadi memfotonya kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak berniat memberitahu namamu juga?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menjawab ketus, tapi sepetinya sang fortuna sedang berpihak pada si fotografer dihadapan Baekhyun.

"...dan ini adalah temanku Baekhyun, Baek perkenalkan ini Sehun"

"Hai Baekhyun aku Chanyeol" tahunya malah si fotografer pula yang menyapa, Baekhyun yang masih badmood karena insiden pertemuan mereka hanya menjawab sapaan Chanyeol dengan delikan malas.

"Oh ya apakah kau dan Baekhyun sudah lama berteman?" tanya Sehun lagi, jika biasanya pemuda Oh ini jarang bicara dan cuek teehadap sekitar tapi kini berubah menjadi orang easy going serta banyak bertanya dihadapan seorang Xi Luhan.

"Ya tentu saja, kami berteman sejak sekolah dasar, bahkan kami juga tinggal bersama sekarang"

"Benarkah?..." dan keduanya kembali larut pada obrolan itu, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal jika dijadikan obat nyamuk oleh sahabat sendiri.

Lain hal lagi dengan Chanyeol, pemuda itu kelihatan senang dengan obrolan Luhan-Sehun, karena dia juga terkadang ikut menimpali dibeberapa kesempatan.

"Luhanie!" Baekhyun memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Aku lupa belum memesan ulang stok barangku so...bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun membisikan kata terakhirnya ke telinga Luhan.

Gadis Xi itu memandang Sehun tak enak "Maaf Sehun-ssi, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang" kata Luhan dengan nada bicara seperti tak rela.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum ke arah Sehun, bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggandeng Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Eh Luhan!"

Luhan yang sudah dua langkah meninggalkan meja menoleh kembali kepada yang memanggil namanya.

"Biar kuantar ya" kata Sehun dan Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menangguk, melirik Baekhyun yang masih menggandeng lengannya "Tapi bersama Baekhyun ya?'

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya "Err...Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajak Baekhyun-ssi untuk ikut serta hanya saja mobilku hanya memiliki dua tempat duduk"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" kata Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun yang kini memaksakan tersenyum di wajah kesalnya.

"Jika begitu aku naik taksi saja"

"JANGAN!" tiga orang lainnya meneriaki Baekhyun bersamaan membuat yang diteriaki terlonjak kaget, dan menghadiahi mereka dengan lirikan tajam.

"Kenapa harus teriak-teriak!" sentak si Byun.

"Kau pulang denganku saja Baekhyun, aku bawa motor kok" Chanyeol menawarkan jasa sambil tersenyum lebar, namun seketika senyuman itu luntur kala Baekhyun menjawab

"Tidak usah" dengan ketus.

"Aish Baek, ada baiknya kau pulang bersama Chanyeol saja" Luhan mebujuk, namun si Byun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya "Aku! Tidak! Mau!" dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Baek.."

"Jangan paksa aku Lu"

"Baek dengar aku...jika kau ikut dengan Chanyeol kau bisa menghemat tarif dan uangnya bisa dijadikan lagi modal" bisik Luhan ditelinganya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum mendengarnya "Baiklah aku mau!"

.

.

.

-**Sehun side**-

Sudah sepuluh menit perjalanan berlangsung tapi baik Luhan maupun Sehub tidak terlibat dalam obrolan apapun, dua manusia itu terlarut dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memandangi jalanan dari balik kaca mobil dan Sehun yang fokus mengemudi.

"Ekhmm!" Sehun berdehem untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang menghigapinya, matanya meliriki Luhan yang masih anteng memandangi jalanan.

"Luhan" akhirnya pemuda Oh itu memanggil membuat Luhan meresponnya dengan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ekhmm" dan Sehun berdehem lagi, kali ini untuk mengusir gugup yang menderanya karena bertatapan dengan Luhan.

'Bisa jatuh harga diriku jika kedapatan gugup dihadapan gadis cantik' batinnya bersuara.

"Itu...bolehkahakumintaidlinemu?" dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Hah?" Luhan kelihatan tak paham dengan yang Sehun katakan "Kau bicara apa?"

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang berbicara dengan satu tarikan napas itu, meski sebagian lagi jiwanya menyuarakan daebak atas aksi rapper dadakannya.

"Itu Lu aku...minta ID Line mu, apa boleh?"

Luhan tersenyum dan selama dua detik pertama Sehun mengagumi senyum cantik itu "Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi"

"Yes!" Sehun hampir saja melepaskan kemudinya, namun bayangan resiko kecelakaan berputar di benaknya jadi pemuda itu mengurungkannya.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh Ya"

.

.

.

-**Chanyeol side**-

Motor yang dikendarai Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan 80km/jam membelah jalanan Taipei yang tidak terlalu padat.

Dibalik kaca helm gelapnya Chanyeol sedang tersenyum-senyum idiot apalagi jika mengingat bahwa sepasang tangan mulus Baekhyun melingkari perutnya dengan erat, dan terus bertambah erat saat Chanyeol menabah kecepatan kendaraan roda duanya itu.

Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit saja Chanyeol sudah berhasil memarkir kendaraannya di depan rumah Baekhyun, meninggalkan Sehun dibelakang sana dengan ferari sportnya.

Baekhyun turun dari sana, membuka helmnya dan memberikan pada pemiliknya yang juga sudah membuka helm.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun membungkukan badan 90 derajat seraya berterimakasih dibala Chanyeol dengan anggukan kepala.

Well.. posisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk balas membungkuk.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuh berniat segera memasuki gedung apartemennya sebelum Chanyeol memanggil.

"Baekhyun!"

Merasa namanya di panggil Baekhyun kembali berbalik, matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali "Asalkan pertanyaan itu sudah pasti ada jawabannya, aku akan menjawabnya"

"Baiklah, Apa pelajaran favoritmu saat sekolah?"

Baekhyun di depannya menautkan alis, kiranya gadis itu heran dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menjawab "Fisika".

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi berbinar mendengarnya "Jika begitu kau pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini"

"Pertanyaan apa?" Baekhyun menautkan alis (lagi).

"Sebuah kelereng dengan massa jenis 7000 kg/m3 dan berjari-jari 1cm dijatuhkan dalam gliserin yang memiliki massa jenis 5000/kgm3 dengan kofesien viskositas 1,4 Pa.s, Bila percepatan gravitasi 10 m/s2, maka berapakah nomor ponselmu?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok, Aku back dengan up cerita ini, yang udah dianggurin 4 bulan (sorry reader-nim kemaren" gaada ide buat lanjutin ini samsek), jadi kalo aneh mohon dimaklum.

So, tanp lagi minta pendapatnya Lanjut lagi or discontinue.

Jaga kesehatan reader-nim.

감사헤요

-ChanBaek and HunHan Area-


	3. Chapter 3

**BRIDES WAR (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mencuci baju dan kini sedang menjemur pakaiannya di balkon rumah saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat.

Begitu membalikan badan nampaklah Luhan dengan minidress pinknya yang cantik.

Baekhyun menautkan kening, hari ini hari minggu dan hari itu adalah hari kemerdekaan bagi Luhan, daripada hangout atau sekedar jalan-jalan Luhan lebih memilih menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan bermalas-malasan di rumah, bangun jam 9, berkerliaran rumah dan beres-beres hanya dengan piama dan memutuskan mandi setelah jam menunjukan angka 1.

Tapi sekarang, Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian rapi dan sebuah tas kulit imitasi tersampir di bahunya padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 8 pagi.

"Kau lihat sepatuku disini Baek?" tanyanya sambil celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sepatu yang mana?" jawab yang satunya, menjeda kegiatan menjemur pakaiannya.

"Sepatu kets yang warna putih" katanya sembari masih celingukan.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke sudut balkonnya dengan ujung dagu "Disana".

Luhan segera ke tempat yang dimaksud, lalu mengambil sepatunya.

Baekhyun masih menatap gadis Xi itu dengan bingung "Kau mau kemana Lu?"

"Jalan-jalan"

"Jalan-jalan?" Baekhyun membeo.

"Iya, sama Sehun" lanjut Luhan, kali ini dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Entah kenapa raut muka si Byun jadi datar, dia iri pada Luhan.

"Berdua saja?"

"Iya, kau mau ikut Baek?" tawar Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Luhan, mana mau dia jadi obat nyamuk.

Baekhyun memilih untuk turun ke lantai bawah saat kegiatan menjemurnya selesai diikuti Luhan.

Baekhyun mengambil sebotol youghurt lalu memakannya sambil menonton tv yang menayangkan demo alat kesehatan.

Sedangkan Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya sembari senyum-senyum menghiraukan Baekhyun dan aktivitasnya 'Tumben sekali dia tidak merecoki yoghurt ku' batin si Byun.

"Baek aku pergi sekarang!" kata Luhan membuat lamunan Baekhyun terputus.

"Memangnya Sehun sudah datang?"

"Sudah, dia ada di depan" sahut Luhan kemudian segera ke pintu depan.

Hari ini Sehun mengenakan kemeja berwarna navy yang dipadu jeans abu-abu dari layar intercome.

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan rambutnya "Aku sudah ok kan Baek?" meminta opini pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban iya.

Setelah itu Luhan membuka pintu "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" kata si gadis rusa.

"No problem" jawab si pria, lalu menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dengan pipi bersemu, dan Sehun segera menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Let's!" Ajaknya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menyempat untuk melirik Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu "Aku pergi dulu Baek!"

Baekhyun melambai malas pada pasangan itu setelahnya kembali ke dalam apartemen berniat untuk tidur karena moodnya sudah hancur karena iri di pagi hari.

Namun baru tiga langkah, bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal sambil menghentak lalu membuka pintu dengan tergesa tanpa memeriksa intercome.

"Hai Baekhyun!" Sapa Park Chanyeol saat pintu terbuka.

Raut malas Baekhyun berubah datar "Ada apa?" sembari bersedekap.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Baekhyun menganggkat sebelah alis sebagai isyarat meminta penjelasan lebih.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup juga dia berhadapan dengan kecuekan Baekhyun "Bukanya Luhan pergi bersama Sehun dan pastinya kau sendirian di rumah jadi daripada kau kebosanan aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan juga" lalu diakhiri dengan senyum kikuk.

"Aku tidak kebosanan kok dan lagi apakah kita pernah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama?"

Chanyeol kembali menggaruk tengkuknya, tuh kan dia merasa terintimidasi "Aku selalu bervisi untuk apa membuat janji jika nanti mengingkari? buat apa berjanji mengajakmu jalan-jalan jika tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak yang berakhir mengingkari janjinya"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengulas senyum, statement pria itu membuatnya sedikit terenyuh.

Ingat ya hanya sedikit.

"Dan jika kau tidak bosan dan tidak mau jalan-jalan bersamaku tak apa kok" lanjut Chanyeol sembari bersiap pergi sebelum...

"Beri aku 20 menit, aku mau ganti baju dulu!"

.

.

.

-**HunHan side**-

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan karena sedari tadi Sehun hanya mengajaknya ke sebuah gedung lalu naik lift dari lantai dasar dan sekarang belum juga turun padahal mereka sudah dilantai 10.

"Tunggu lima lantai lagi Lu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan langsung disuguhkan dengan

"Glass floor?" katanya setengah terkejut.

"Kau tidak phobia ketinggian kan?" Sehun memastikan, karena alasannya mengajak Luhan kesini untuk dating.

Dan sangat tidak lucu kalau Luhan malah pingsan, bisa-bisa dia dituduh sengaja melakukannya, Sehun menyadari kesalahan fatalnya tidak bertanya sejak awal.

"Tidak kok, aku bahkan ingin sekali pergi ke tempat ini bersama Baekhyun, tapi kami selalu sibuk"

Sehun mengelus dadanya, merasa lega atas jawaban Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan kesana" ajak Sehun kembali menggandeng Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan diatas lantai tembus pandang yang memarken jalanan Taipei dari ketinggian 50 m.

Luhan bahkan bisa melihat lalu lalang mobil dan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di trotoar dari sini, meski mereka jadi seukuran miniatur.

"Lu.." Sehun menolehkan wajah ke kiri, dia lupa kalau datang kesini tidak sendiri.

"Ya"

"Aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu" katanya sambil mati-matian menahan degup jantung yang menggila saat berhadapan sedekat ini dengan Luhan.

Sejujurnya Sehun adalah tipe orang yang dingin dan cuek apalagi pada orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya tapi entah kenapa saat bersama Luhan, Si Oh berubah jadi orang yang hangat dan banyak bicara, dan alasannya...

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi jujur saja aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya pada orang lain" Sehun menjeda ucapannya untuk menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Sementara Luhan masih berdiri menunggu, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Aku...jatuh cinta padamu Lu"

Luhan dibuat shock dan gugup karenanya, tak menyangka jika Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya meski di dalam hati bersorak.

"And Would you like be my girlfriend?" final Sehun.

Dan Luhan merasa kelu, tak mampu menjawab ya ataupun tidak.

Pernyataan cinta Sehun saja sudah membuatnya gugup apalagi ajakan Sehun untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"Lu"

"Aku..."

Sehun waswas, jika Luhan menolaknya dia akan sangat malu sekali tapi..

"Aku..mau Sehun"

Sehun mendongak dan langsung mendapati Luhan yang matanya berkaca, Luhan lalu berhambur memeluk Sehun.

"Aku senang sekali Hun, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan, lalu melepaskan pelukan hangat itu untuk..

Cup

Kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel, kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan lalu berlanjut ke ciuman Perancis.

"EKHMM" deheman nyaring menghentikan aktivitas sensual itu.

Luhan maupun Sehun berkali-kali membungkukan badan sebagai permohonan maaf.

-**ChanBaek side**-

"Apa masih jauh?" gerutu Baekhyun dengan langkah yang kecil-kecil, sepatu hak tingginya bahkan sudah dijinjing di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegangi ujung cardigannya.

Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya berhenti sejenak lalu membalikan badan, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah kesulitan.

"Bantu aku! aku benar-benar kesulitan berjalan" kata Baekhyun lagi kali ini sedikit memekik.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun, menyodorkan punggung kokohnya pada si gadis.

Baekhyun menurut, gadis itu memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang, membiarkan tubuhnya terangkat seiring Chanyeol yang bangkit berdiri.

"Apakah aku berat?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan.

"Ya" Chanyeol menjawab, jalannya melambat dan langkahnya menjadi tertatih dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun waswas, jangan-jangan program dietnya gagal.

Namun Chanyeol segera menyela dengan tawa tertahan "Aku bercanda" itu berakibat jeweran di telinga kirinya.

"Yarghh" si Byun segera melepaskan jewerannya karena Chanyeol yang melangkah oleng.

"Menyebalkan" ketusnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap telinga kirinya 'Baekhyun manis sekali' pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah di tempat yang dimaksudnya.

Sebuah bukit dengan hamparan padang ilalang di sekitarnya, terdapat sebatang pohon mapple disana.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke naungan pohon itu setelah Baekhyun selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran akan destinasi pilihannya.

"Lumayan" jawab si gadis datar, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu karena yang Baekhyun masuk standar lumayan adalah tempat ini nyaman, menenangkan, dan sejuk cocok sekali didatangi untuk menjernihkan pikiran hanya saja jalan aksesnya sulit sekali.

Chanyeol jadi sedikit melesu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, si Park berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun kecewa dengannya karena mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini tidak seperti Sehun yang mengajak gadisnya ke wahana glass floor.

Ya Chanyeol juga sadar bahwa dia hanya seorang fotografer yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Sehun yang seorang arsitek.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya pada si gadis.

"Ya"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Silahkan"

"Baiklah, ini tentang fisika" Baekhyun menatapnya datar, pasalnya Chanyeol selalu punya udang dibalik batu di pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahukan kalau fenomena apel jatuh ke bumi dikarenakan adanya gravitasi bumi seperti yang dicetuskan oleh Isaac Newton, apakah ada gravitasi lain selain gravitasi bumi?"

"Tentu saja ada, kau tahu bahwa gravitasi matahari menarik semua planet supaya tetap berada dalam tatasurya nya"

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti, dan menurutku kau itu benda bergravitasi juga"

"Hah?" Baekhyun melongo, gadis menoleh ke samping tempat Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang jaraknya kurang dari sejengkal dari wajahnya.

"Gravitasimu menarik hatiku dan mengikatnya, dan gravitasi bibirmu menarik bibirku untuk menempel di sana" setelahnya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tanpa peringatan.

Membuat gadis itu terlonjak namun tubuhnya menegang kaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik di depan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Baek jadi pacarku ya"

.

.

.

TBC

Oke reader-nim how are you?

Adakah yang masih menanti ff ini?

Aku mau curhat dulu sebenernya terkait My Hanbin, aku khawatir banget liat penampilan dia yang jadi kurus dan berpipi tirus setelah menghilang sekian lama ga kaya Seungri yang makin syemok.

Jadi kalo misalkan chap sekarang kurang ngefeel, jeongmal miane.

Jaga kesehatan kalian and see you next Chap!

감사헤요

-ChanBaek and HunHan area-


	4. Chapter 4

**BRIDES WAR (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik di depan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Baek jadi pacarku ya? Chanyeol bertanya penuh harap dihadapan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya datar.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya "Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tak apa Baek tapi kuharap kita bisa berteman setelah ini kita-"

"Aku mau Chan"

.

.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan itu menarik atensi Luhan yang baru selesai mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Tidak" jawabnya cepat lalu meraih kotak aksesoris.

"Kau kemarin kemana sama Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun pada sahabatnya sambil memasangkan anting di telinganya.

"Aku makan malam di restoran sea food yang baru buka, kenapa ?" jawab Luhan sembari mengoles lipstiknya.

"Sepertinya Sehun selalu mengajak kencan ke tempat elit ya?"

"Itu karena Sehun tidak tahu tempat-tempat alami seperti Chanyeol, dia bahkan baru tahu ada bukit ilalang di tengah Taipei begini" kilah Luhan mencoba untuk tidak kelihatan memamerkan pacarnya di depan sang sahabat.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum "Yasudah sekarang saja kita ke pesta nya" ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai di resepsi pernikahan teman SMA mereka.

Luhan terpaku melihat ukuran kue pengantin yang luar biasa besar, tingginya bahkan hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan.

"Baek kau lihat itu" Luhan menyiku si Byun.

"Itu menakjubkan meski agak berlebihan" opini Baekhyun.

"Baek apa kau menghitung ini pernikahan teman kita yang keberapa selama bulan ini"

Baekhyun menghitung dengan jari tangan sebelum menjawab "delapan".

Obrolan keduanya berhenti saat indra penglihat mereka menangkap sepasang pengantin yang menaiki kue pengantin raksasa.

"Itu bukan kue sungguhan?"

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

"BAIKLAH HADIRIN SEKALIAN SILAHKAN MENGIKUTI PROSESI LEMPAR BUNGA"

Mendengar itu Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun ke tengah, karena seperti yang diketahui Luhan adalah orang yang percaya terhadap ramalan dan mitos kuno, maka Luhan juga sangat mempercayai bahwa menangkap buket bunga pengantin dapat mengakibatkan seseorang cepat menikah.

"Baek, kita harus mendapatkannya" kata Luhan berapi.

Mata rusa gadis itu bahkan tak lepas dari buket bunga mawar putih itu.

Disisinya Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, gadis Byun itu bahkan sudah memegangi gaunnya, agar tidak menghambat geraknya nanti.

"BAIKLAH BERSIAP, DALAM ITUNGAN KETIGA BUNGANYA AKAN DILEMPAR"

"3..2..1.."

Bunga di lempar, dan para tamu undangan segera berebutan, untuk mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun melakukan lompatan yang cukup tinggi meski tengan mengenakan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi.

Tak kalah dengan Baekhyun, Luhan juga bergerak gesit, tangannya berhasil memegang bagian kiri buket bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang memegang bagian kanannya.

Baekhyun menarik buket itu begitu pula Luhan, keduanya sama-sama tak ingin melepas.

Karena tarikan kuat dikedua sisinya, akhirnya buket tersebut terbelah, dan Baekhyun maupun Luhan masing-masing mendapat setengah bagiannya.

Keduanya saling pandang tak percaya sebelum tertawa sambil menepi ke stan makanan.

"Apa ini tandanya kita akan menikah di hari yang sama?" kata Baekhyun lalu meneguk sedikit red wine nya.

"Kurasa itu tidak buruk Baek"

Setelah piring keduanya penuh makanan, mereka pun mencari tempat duduk.

"Oh ya Lu, aku teringat Appaku semenjak aku dikabari bahwa kesehatannya memburuk, aku jadi takut menghubunginya lagi" kata Baekhyun menyendu.

"Aku juga sama Baek, ramalan fengshui yang dikatakan ibuku juga sangat menghantuiku, aku takut jika ramalan itu jadi kenyataan" timpal Luhan, kedua sahabat itu bahkan melupakan makanan mereka.

"Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Chanyeol tapi dia bilang, dia belum siap menikahiku"

"Sehun bilang ini terlalu cepat, menurutnya dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk saling mengenal"

"Kita bernasib sama Lu" keluh Baekhyun sambil merosot di kursinya, nafsu makannya seakan menguap entah kemana.

Di sebelahnya Luhan juga melakukan hal sama, gadis Xi itu menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Luhan menegakan posisinya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" kejut si Byun.

"Aku punya ide Baek"

"Ide?"

"Iya, jika pacar kita tidak bisa melamar kita maka kita yang akan melamar mereka bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengernyit aneh, menatap sahabatnya namun sedetik kemudian "Aku setuju!"

.

.

.

.

"Dalam waktu 3 hari kita targetkan harus sudah melamar pacar masing-masing" kata Baekhyun penuh semangat, gadis itu bahkan mengacungkan selembar HVS A4 yang dijepit paperclip sudah penuh coretan tentang berbagai cara melamar pacar.

Luhan yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk pasti, tangannya juga memegang paperclip seperti Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang Baek!" seru Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan's Style 1

Luhan berjalan tergesa dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya demi mencapai kamar apartemen no 94, yang tak lain tempat tinggal Sehun.

Berbeda dengan yang ditempatinya bersama Baekhyun, apartemen yang Sehun tinggali termasuk apartemen mewah.

Luhan lalu berjongkok, membuka kotak di tangannya yang ternyata berisi kue tart berwarna pink dengan krim putih bertuliskan 'Menikahlah Denganku!' diatasnya.

Luhan meletakan kue tart tersebut tepat di depan pintu apartemen Sehun kemudian memencet belnya beberapa kali lalu setelahnya bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pot tanaman setinggi 80 cm tak jauh dari sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun yang masih berpiama sedang mengucek mata.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu melangkah keluar tanpa melihat ke bawah dan...

"SHIT!" pemuda Oh itu mengumpat saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang ternyata kue tart.

Krim kue itu berantakan di sandal beserta celana piamanya.

"BRENGSEK! siapa yang menaruh kue disini" marahnya.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya seraya bergumam 'gagal'.

Baekhyun Style's 1

Baekhyun pagi ini juga sudah stay di depan pintu rumah minimalis yang ditempati Chanyeol dan keluarga pamannya.

Gadis itu melirik kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang disana sebelum menghampiri motor Chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah spidol merah dari dalam saku celananya lalu menuliskan sederet kalimat di bagian tangki depannya 'CHANYEOL, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU! -BAEKHYUN ^_^'

Kemudian segera bersembunyi di belakang sebuah mobil yang kebetulan diparkir sejauh 50 m dari motor Chanyeol.

Dari kejauhan pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang menenteng ponsel.

Pemuda itu lalu meraih selang setelah sebelumnya menyalakan keran, lalu segera menyemprot motornya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar ponsel.

Saat akan menyabuni motornya, pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa ada noda merah seperti tulisan namun sudah tak jelas karena tersiram air.

Chanyeol meletakan ponsel ke dalam saku, lalu melihat tulisan luntur itu dengan jarak lebih dekat dan tulisannya semakin terlihat tidak jelas.

"YAK BRENGSEK MANA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENCORET-CORET MOTORKU!" teriaknya marah.

Di tempat persembunyiannya Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigiti jari dengan gemas.

.

.

.

"Aku gagal Baek!" kata Luhan saat Baekhyun baru melepas sepatunya.

"Aku juga" jawab Baekhyun lalu berhambur ke pelukan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan Style 2

Sore ini Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk minum kopi di sebuah cafe dekat tempat Luhan bekerja.

Ini sebenarnya rencana Luhan, gadis itu telah menyiapkan sesuatu dibalik ajakannya pada Sehun.

Luhan tengah duduk manis menunggu pesanan sambil menatapi paras rupawan Sehun sedangkan yang ditatapi tengah sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Ini pesanannya!" kata sang waiter yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Luhan menatap si waiter, memberi isyarat lewat tatapan mata dan dibalas gerakan ok sang waiter.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menatap kagum pada capucinno pesanan kekasihnya yang diberi latte art 'MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU'.

Apalagi saat jemari Sehun menyentuh pegangan cangkir, dilanjut sedetik kemudian menyesap capuccinonya...dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar tablet.

"Arghh!" Luhan memekik gemas dan itu memancing atensi Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"Kenapa kau minum tanpa melihat capucinnonya?!" Luhan balik bertanya dengan kesal.

Sehun melihat capucinno dengan bingung.

"Memangnya capucinnonya kenapa?"

"Latte art nya!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna perkataan gadisnya dan kemudian senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Aku mengerti Lu"

Luhan sontak memandang wajah sang kasih penuh binar, akhirnya perjuangannya membuahkan hasil juga.

"Jadi kau mengerti?"

"Iya, kau ingin capucinno yang latte artnya sebagus capucinno punyaku kan? Oh tenanglah aku akan memesan lagi"

Sehun memanggil salah seorang waiter terdekat sedangkan Luhan sudah menelungkupkan wajah di meja cafe "Sialan!" sembari mengumpat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Style 2

'Jika bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan cara termudah, kenapa harus gunakan cara tersulit' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Baekhyun.

Berasal dari tanggapan kakak sepupunya yang beberapa lalu jadi tempat curahan hati Baekhyun.

Jika dipikir-pikir ini kali pertamanya gadia Byun itu curhat pada orang lain karena biasanya dia selalu curhat pada Luhan di kurun waktu 13 tahun terakhir ini, tapi dikarenakan kondisi Luhan sama galaunya dengan dia, maka curhat pada orang lain adalah solusi pilihannya.

Baekhyun kembali meraih ponselnya dari meja rias, lalu mengetikan sebaris kalimat pendek untuk kontak bernama 'My Chanyeol' yakni 'MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU CHAN!' sebelum menekan tombol send.

Namun setelah dua jam berlalu tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Meanwhile...Chanyeol side

Chanyeol baru saja selesai dari kegiatan memotretnya, kini berjalan menuju lokernya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Pemuda Park itu meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol power guna menyalakan ponsel.

Namun belum sempat ponsel menyala, perutnya tiba-tiba mulas.

Chanyeol segera berlari ke toilet dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam closet.

"Fuck!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

LuBaek's style (Final)

Setelah kegagalan bertubi dalam melancarkan misi melamar pacara masing-masing, akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan cara melamar bersama.

Keduanya mengajak kekasih masing-masing ke Jembatan Cinta -lokasi paling romantis untuk kencan- lalu membayar sebuah pesawat sky art untuk menuliskan 'MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU' di langit.

Tentunya budget yang dikeluarkan tidak sedikit, tapi demi pacar mereka tetap lakukan.

Sehun dan Luhan tengah menikmati keindahan sungai dalam diam dengan kepala Luhan yang menyender ke bahu kokoh Sehun dan kedua tangan saling bertautan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru mesin pesawat melintas.

"Sehun lihat ada pesawat!"

"Hmm" si Oh bergumam dengan pandangan tak lepas dari layar ponsel.

"Ih Sehun lihat itu pesawatnya!"

"Iya Lu" masih memandangi ponsel.

Luhan yang gemas sendiri mendongakan kepala Sehun dengan kedua tangan, dan itu kontan saja membuat Sehun kaget.

"Ya ampun Lu, pesawatnya sudah pergi" kata Sehun dengan bingung, menatapi langit yang dipenuhi awan putih tak beraturan -merupakan tulisan sky art yang keburu menghilang-.

Di sisinya Luhan mengepal tangan sambil menatap langit "Arghh!"

Sementara pasangan Chanyeol Baekhyun sedang asik bersenda gurau dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali memotret Baekhyun dengan kameranya.

Terdengar suara pesawat dan Baekhyun langsung berteriak.

"Chan Lihat! Itu pesawat!"

"Iya Baek pesawat" sahut Chanyeol sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun yang baru dijepretnya.

"Ih Chan lihat itu pesawatnya bagus sekali!"

"Iya Baek! itu bagus" komentar Chanyeol masih tak berpaling dari kegiatannya.

"CHAN!" dan Baekhyun masih belum menyerah meneriakinya, suaranya kencangnya menembus gendang telinga Chanyeol belum lagi telinganya yang ditarik Baekhyun ke atas memaksa untuk mendongak.

"Astaga Baek! kau sampai menganiayaku hanya untuk menatap awan di langit"

"KEMANA TULISANNYA!" Baekhyun menyalak sambil melepaskan tangan dari telinga Chanyeol.

'Apa dia belum pernah melihat pesawat seumur hidupnya?' Chanyeol membatin.

"Ini semua karenamu!" tuding Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara padaku sampai besok!" ketus Baekhyun.

'Pada akhirnya aku yang selalu disalahkan' -poor Chanyeol-.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan Time (Conclusion)

Setelah kegagalan bertubi yang dialaminya apalagi yang terakhir membuatnya kehilangan uang cukup banyak, kiranya Luhan perlu refreshing.

Dan tempat yang menjadi pilihannya adalah kolam renang indoor.

Luhan sudah berenang bolak balik meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya merendam kaki sambil menyesap cocktail di pinggir kolam.

Gadis itu rupanya masih menyayangkan kegagalannya melamar Oh Sehun, bukan dari segi biaya sih tapi Luhan lebih mengkhawatirkan nasibnya.

Bagaimana jika ternyata ramalan fengshui itu benar? Bagaimana jika ada akhirnya dia akan melajang seumur hidup?

Pemikirannya membuatnya tak sadar jika kakinya mendadak keram dan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan perlahan tenggelam.

"Sehun tolong!"

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi panik, pemuda Oh itu meloncat ke dalam kolam lalu berenang menghampiri Luhan yang tubunya tenggelam di tengah kolam.

Diraihnya tubuh si gadis, lalu dibawa ke tepi kolam.

"Lu!" panik Sehun saat mereka sudah keluar kolam dan mendapati mata terpejam Luhan.

"Luhan kau dengar aku!" panggilnya lagi lalu menekan-nekan dada Luhan dan memberinya napas buatan hingga akhirnya pada percobaan ketiga Luhan terbatuk dan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Luhan...kau mendengarku?"

"Sehun..." panggilnya dengan tangan terulur menggapai wajah Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

"Apa ini di akhirat? Apa aku sudah mati?"

"Jangan bercanda Lu! Kau masih hidup sayang" jawab Sehun balas menyentuh wajah si gadis rusa.

"Jadi aku masih hidup?" tanya Luhan masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kau masih hidup, mana mungkin kau mati sebelum aku menikahimu!"

Kalimat barusan sontak membuat Luhan menegakan tubuhnya.

"Kau serius mau menikahiku Hun?"

"Iya tentu"

"Lalu apa kau bersedia menikahiku sekarang?" tanya Luhan penuh pengharapan.

"Tentu saja a-mphhh" kalimat Sehun terputus karena Luhan menciumnya.

Sehun terkejut karenanya, tak biasanya Luhan bertindak agresif seperti ini dan yang dilakukannya adalah menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman.

.

.

.

.

ChanBaek Time (Conclusion)

Siang itu Chanyeol sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan ponsel sambil menyeruput jus jeruk di sebuah cafe saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggebrak mejanya.

Si Park terlonjak dan memandangi pelaku penggebrakan yang ternyata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kau-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang Chan!" potongnya cepat "Bersediakah kau menikahiku akhir bulan ini, ku beri kau waktu 13 detik jika diam kuanggap iya" lanjut Baekhyun menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih melongo.

Baekhyun lalu menatap jam tangannya mulai menghitung detik "1...2...3...4...5...6...7-" hitungan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol yang menutupi jamnya dengan tangan menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chan! Lepas!" katanya sambil coba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, tapi yang ada Chanyeol malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"13" Chanyeol menyudahi acara berhitung Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau.." Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Akhhh Aku mencintaimu Chan!" Baekhyun menubruk Chanyeol dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Adakah yang masih nungguin ff ini? gak.

Akhirnya ada waktu luang juga buat ngetik ff ini ditengah kesibukan aku -sok sibuk-.

Dan buat reader-nim jaga kesehatan kalian.

See you next chap

.

.

.

사랑헤요 -찬백 아레아-


	5. Chapter 5

**BRIDES WAR (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat pernikahan:

Bicara soal tempat pernikahan terbaik di Taiwan maka 'The Greatest Love' adalah jawaban yang tepat.

Gedung delapan lantai itu memang sering kali dijadikan tempat pernikahan favorit dari kalangan biasa hingga kaum jetset, karena wajar saja gedung ini menyediakan properti pernikahan dari yang berbudget standar sampai yang wow.

The Greatest Love dimiliki oleh seorang WO bernama Lee Seungri, pengusaha muda asal Korea Selatan yang juga kenalan Sehun.

Dan hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun datang ke tempat ini untuk membicarakan perihal booking tempat, karena sepeti yang dikatakan sebelumnya tempat ini favorit sekali dan pastinya yang membooking juga tidak sedikit.

Kedua gadis itu menatap takjub bangunan yang mengusung gaya victorian, serta halaman luas berumput yang ditumbuhi bunga, yang sering dijadikan konsep pernikahan garden party.

"Welcome!" sambut seorang pria di pintu masuk gedung sambil menyalami dua gadis itu bergantian, dia adalah Lee Seungri.

"Ni Hao!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menyahut sambil membungkukan mereka.

"Baiklah nona-nona mari masuk! Aku sudah tahu pasti kedatangan kalian ke sini" ujarnya lagi mempersilahkan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengekori saja saat pria itu mengajak mereka untuk duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan sang tuan rumah yang hanya dibatasi meja kecil.

"Jadi konsep pernikahan seperti apa yang kalian ingin? Royal wedding? garden party? Tradisional? Eropa? atau..."

"Kami ingin yang sederhana saja dengan dekorasi banyak bunga yang indah" potong Baekhyun cepat, seperti enggan pria dihadapannya terus berceloteh panjang lebar.

Seungri mengambil sebuah tablet dan mulai mengotak-atiknya.

"Dan kami minta dua tanggal kosong untuk dibooking" tambah Luhan.

Seungri mengangguk ditengah aktivitasnya mengotak-atik tabletnya.

"Ada dua tanggal yang kosong yakni 18 Mei dan 12 Desember" kata Seungri pada akhirnya.

"Tidak adakah yang kosong di bulan mei juga namun berbeda tanggal" tanya Baekhyun.

Seungri memeriksa tabletnya "tidak ada nona, hanya dua tanggal tadi yang kusebutkan"

"Yasudah Baek, kita ambil saja" bisik Luhan.

"Tapi aku mau yang tanggal 18 mei" balas Baekhyun dengan bisikan pula.

"Kalau begitu ambilah yang tanggal 18 mei, aku tak apa jadi pengantin di bulan desember"

"Benarkah itu Lu?"

"Tentu"

"Ah baiknya Luhanku" Baekhyun menyempatkan diri memeluk Luhan tak mengindahkan Seungri yang keheranan di sebrang meja.

"Kami ambil dua tanggal kosong itu"

"Ok kalau begitu silahkan selesaikan pembayaran awalnya"

Baekhyun yang pertama menyodorkan credit cardnya yang langsung diterima oleh Seungri.

Pria Lee itu mengambil mesin EDC yang tak jauh darinya lalu mulai menggesekan credit card, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali..

"Credit cardnya diblokir nona"

"Apa? mana mungkin!" kaget Baekhyun dan membuat Seungri mendengus jengkel.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri!" katanya sambil menyodorkan mesin EDC nya.

Baekhyun mencoba sendiri beberapa kali dan yang dikatakan Seungri memang 100 persen benar adanya.

Dalam hati dia merutuki Park Chanyeol yang memberikannya credit card yang sudah terblokir.

"Tak apa pakai saja punyaku ini saldonya banyak"

Seungri mengambil credit card ditangan Luhan dan segera menggeseknya di EDC.

"Transaksi selesai nona, nanti aku akan menghubungi kalian untuk pemilihan dekorasi, wedding cake, dan wine. Senang berbisnis bersama kalian" sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaun Pengantin:

Gaun yang indah akan mempercantik penampilan pengantin wanita di hari pernikahan mereka, untuk itu kini Luhan dan Baekhyun berniat mencari gaun yang akan mereka kenakan di hari pernikahan mereka.

Dan kini keduanya ada di sebuah butik di pusat perbelanjaan Neiho, memilih-milih gaun manakan yang akan cocok nanti mereka kenakan.

"Baek menurutmu lebih bagus yang soft pink atau yang biru?" tanya Luhan saat melihat dua gaun pengantin indah di hadapannya.

"Lu, kau pernah melihat gaun Cinderella di dunia nyata?" celetuk Baekhyun sembari memandangi suatu objek yang ditaruh dalam lemari kaca di tengah butik itu dengan terpesona.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan seketika ikut tercengang melihat apa yang ada dalam lemari kaca.

"It's so beautiful" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ayo kita kesana Lu!" ajak Baekhyun.

.

"Permisi nona ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan datang dan menyapa ramah.

"Apa kita bisa mendapatkan gaun yang ini?" tanya Luhan to the point, rupanya gadis Xi itu sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba gaun itu.

"Pilihan anda bagus sekali nona karena gaun ini adalah yang terbaik yang kami miliki"

"Biarkan aku mencobanya" kata Luhan yang diangguki si pelayan.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang ganti diantar pelayan yang membawakan gaunnya.

Baekhyun menunggu ditempatnya, beberapa menit berlalu dan Luhan akhirnya memanggil tapi tak keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Baek!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada gadis yang hanya melongokan kepalanya dari ruang ganti.

"Sepertinya gaun ini terlalu besar untuku, bagian dadanya logor" ujar Luhan sambil memegangi bagian dada gaunnya agar tidak merosot.

Baekhyun melirik pelayan disampingnya "Apa gaun ini bisa dirombak?"

"Maaf nona kami tidak bisa, gaun itu dijahit dengan tangan untuk satu ukuran tubuh"

Mendengar itu Luhan kelihatan sedih "Mungkin aku bisa cari gaun yang lain, tapi Baek kau mungkin bisa mencoba gaun ini?"

"Aku.."

"Ayolah Baek"

Akhirnya si Byun mengangguk dan segera memasuki ruang ganti.

Luhan yang sudah kembali berganti pakaian, menunggui Baekhyun.

Tak berselang lama, tirai ruang ganti terbuka dari dalam menampilkan Baekhyun yang memakai gaun dengan pas ditubuhnya.

"You so beautiful Baek!" puji Luhan sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah Lu?"

"Iya, tunggu apa lagi? cepat ambil"

Baekhyun melirik bandrol harga yang tertera di bagian belakang gaun yang dikenakannya.

Mata sipitnya melebar saat mendapati harga yang tertera disana.

"Ini mahal sekali Lu" katanya.

Luhan yang menyadari kekhawatiran Baekhyun melirik sang pelayan yang berdiri di sebrangnya dengan tatapan penuh isyarat.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Karena anda pelanggan kami yang ke 100 dalam bulan ini, maka kami akan memberi anda diskon 70 persen"

"Woah!" Baekhyun memekik kaget "Akan kuambil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian mempersiapkan pernikahan, akhirnya Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu senja mereka dengan makan di sebuah kedai.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya semelelahkan ini" kata Baekhyun sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Iya, apalagi aku juga kehilangan budget cukup besar" timpal Luhan.

Baekhyun menegakan posisinya, perkataan Luhan barusan terasa seperti menyindirnya.

"Ehmm Lu, soal itu aku akan bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, aku janji akan menggantinya"

"Itu semua jangan dipikirkan Baek, lagipula Sehun punya penghasilan cukup besar jadi tidak masalah jika saldo credit cardnya yang digunakan untuk membayarkanmu, karena justru yang kukhawatirkan dirimu"

"Kenapa aku?" heran Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memberimu credit card yang terblokir untuk membayar biaya pernikahan kalian, lalu bagaimana dengan nanti jika kalian sudah menikah? kau tidak khawatir jika dia nanti tak mampu membiayai finansial kalian"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya "Lu kenapa kau terdengar jahat padaku"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku" kata Luhan kemudian sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan sahabatnya sambil menyahut "It's ok Lu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Lu? Apakah kemarin lancar?" Sehun bertanya saat ditengah acara makan siang mereka.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu kemarin karena pekerjaanku banyak sekali" sesal Sehun.

"Tak apa lagipula kemarin aku bersama Baekhyun"

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Di Greates Love juga"

Perkataan Luhan barusan membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Luhan lekat.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan kedua alis bertaut.

"Oh tidak aku hanya tak menyangka saja Chanyeol mampu membayar tempat semahal itu"

"Sebenarnya aku yang bayar"

Sehun kembali menghentikan kegiatan makannya, kali ini sembari meletakan sumpitnya cukup kasar menghasilkan dentingan yang mengagetkan Luhan.

"Kau yang membayar?"

"I...iya jika kau keberatan biar aku nanti yang ganti se-"

"Tak perlu Lu, aku tahu Baekhyun adalah sahabatmu"

Luhan mengangguk gugup, sejujurnya dia takut jika Sehun marah besar padanya.

"Aku juga membayar gaun pengantinnya"

Kali ini Sehun tak menghentikan kegiatan makannya, hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terlalu baik Lu, aku takut jika Baekhyun memanfaatkanmu"

"Baekhyun bukan orang seperti itu!" tukas Luhan "Dia adalah sahabat terbaiku ya meski dia itu judes dan bermulut pedas tapi sebenarnya dia baik"

"Kau sudah lama mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengangguk "Kami sudah hampir 17 tahun berteman dan aku juga sudah menganggap orang tua Baekhyun sebagai orang tuaku juga, eh aku ingat Ayahnya Baekhyun"

"Memang Ayahnya Baekhyun kenapa?"

"Dia sedang sakit makannya dia ingin melihat Baekhyun segera menikah dia takut tidak dapat menyaksikan pernikahan Baekhyun"

Sehun tersentuh mendengarnya "Kalau begitu cepat telepon Lu, kita harus menanyakan kabarnya?"

Si gadis Xi mengangguk lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tanya bagaimana keadaan paman sekarang? Apa sudah sembuh?"

"..."

Sehun melihat Luhan menautkan kening dan kebingungan kentara di wajahnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun bilang paman sedang sakit keras dan ingin melihat Baekhyun segera menikah"

"..."

"Oh begitu, yasudah aku sambung nanti ya"

Luhan meletakan ponselnya di atas meja dengan ekspresi kesal yang belum pernah Sehun lihat sebelumnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Baekhyun membohongiku"

"Apa?"

"Padahal dulu kita sudah berjanji bahwa kita tak saling menipu tapi buktinya hiks" Luhan menangis, merasa terhianati dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

Sehun kaget tentu saja, pria itu berpindah tempat yang awalnya di depan Luhan menjadi ke samping Luhan.

Membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Baekhyun membohongimu soal apa Lu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa Ayahnya sedang sakit dan menginginkan dia untuk segera menikah tapi ternyata Ayahnya sehat-sehat saja, baik-baik saja bahkan minggu lalu baru saja memenangkan turnamen Jiujitsu"

Sehun menyimak perkataan gadis itu sambil mengelus kepalanya, jika dilihat bagaimana lekatnya pertemanan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan sebenarnya dia tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun bisa seperti itu pada Luhan tapi bukankah dia sudah mendengar sendiri buktinya.

"Tenanglah Lu, mungkin Baekhyun punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu"

"Tapi dia tidak harus berbohong padaku kan!" tukasnya lalu melepas diri dari dekapan Sehun.

Tangannya mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Sehun ayo kita pulang sekarang!" ajaknya tiba-tiba sembari membereskan barangnya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu meraih kunci mobil, setelah sebelumnya meletakan beberapa lembar yuan di meja.

'Awas saja kau Baekhyun!' batin Luhan berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan sepertinya kita harus membayar biaya sewa tempat pernikahan kita pada Luhan dan Sehun" kata Baekhyun memulai.

Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuh ke bahu Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya -mereka sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan besar-.

"Iya Baek, aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk menggantinya"

"Bukan hanya kau yang berusaha Chan, karena aku juga" sahut Baekhyun.

Keduanya kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

"Siapa Baek?"

"Mamanya Luhan, aku angkat dulu" menakan tombol hijau di ponselnya "Ni Hao mama! Ada apa?"

"..."

"Iya nanti aku pesan orderannya, Eh mama bagaimana dengan ramalan fengshuinya? Apa sudah ada titik terang?"

"..."

"Bukankah tempo lalu Mama mendapat ramalan buruk soal Luhan yang terkena kutukan melajang seumur hidup apabila tidak segera menikah?"

"..."

"Jadi itu bohong?"

"..."

Pip

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan secara sepihak, tak sopan memang tapi dia sudah keburu emosi.

"Luhan..." Baekhyun mendesis dengan nada pelan yang bahaya dan itu membuat Chanyeol bergidik mendengarnya.

"Baek are you ok?" tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menipuku seperti ini!" pekiknya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak.

Pria tinggi itu mengelus dadanya beberapa kali.

"Siapa Baek?"

"Luhan! Ternyata dibalik tampang lugu sok polosnya, dia berani menipuku dengan menjual nama Ibunya dan ramalan tak masuk akal itu!" katanya penuh emosi.

Chanyeol yang disebelahnya hanya mengelus bahu sang kasih, tak ingin berkomentar sama sekali karena takut menjadi bahan amukan.

"Kita pulang sekarang Chan! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membuat perhitungan pada si Xi itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke reader-nim How are you? Gimana kabar kalian? Semoga sehat-sehat aja ya and kalo ada yang sakit semoga cepet sembuh ya!

Aku mau cuhat dulu nih reader-nim kalo mood aku buat nulis ff lagi bagus, saking bagusnya malah bikin ff baru dan lupa update yang ini (sorry efek balik wamilnya abang"ku) ya meski masih agak galau cuz belum punya sepatu Nike X Peaceminusone. Tapi kalo udah gajian nanti aku mau maksain beli (meski yang KW) soalnya udah terlanjur nabung buat beli tiket Winner Cross Tour Jakarta (jadi kepanjangan curhatnya).

Tanpa basa basi lagi jangan lupa review guys and See you next chap.

사랑헤요

찬백 & 훈한 에레아


	6. Chapter 6

**BRIDES WAR (REMAKE VERSION)**

**Cast :**

**ChanBaek**

**HunHan**

**and other**

**Summary :**

**Apa jadinya saat dua sahabat wanita yang tumbuh bersama sedari kecil tiba-tiba berubah menjadi saingan ketika mereka tak sengaja menjadwalkan pernikahan masing-masing pada hari dan tempat yang sama?**

**Author :**

**Ini merupakan remake dari sebuah C-Movie berjudul sama.**

**Dengan banyak gubahan untuk keperluan cerita.**

**Let's Checkout !**

Luhan menatap rintik air hujan yang membasahi pepohonan di luar sana dengan berlinangan air mata.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ini terjadi, dia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun pergi darinya setelah beberapa waktu lalu bertengkar dengannya.

Memang bukan pertengkaran pertama, karena sebagai sepasang sahabat mereka memang sudah sering bertengkar tetapi yang barusan terjadi tak seperti biasanya.

Jika biasanya setelah bertengkar keduanya akan kembali berbaikan dan saling memaafkan tapi sekarang ini jangankan berbaikan atau saling memafkaan, bertahan untuk bersama saja tidak.

Setelah bertengkar Baekhyun pergi dari rumah yang sudah lama mereka tempati, dan menandakan persahabatan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun terjalin telah putus, telah rusak.

...Flashback...

BRAK!

Pintu depan dibuka dengan kasar, Baekhyun menyeruak ke dalam rumah diekori Chanyeol yang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini padaku Lu!" kata Baekhyun dengan marah sembari menunjuk wajah cantik Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu padamu Baek! Kau bicara kebohongan padaku padahal selama ini aku sangat mempercayaimu"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Kau yang berbohong padaku mengatakan soal ramalan omong kosong fengshuimu demi ingin menikah bulan ini padahal ramalan itu tidak pernah ada, kau tidak rela ya aku mendahuluimu menikah"

Luhan yang tak terima dengan itu menyela dengan cepat "Kau benar-benar ya Baek! Kau sendiri dengan tega mengatakan kebohongan soal kesehatan ayahmu yang menurun apa kau berharap ayahmu cepat mati hah?"

"Jaga mulutmu sialan!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Luhan membuat gadis Xi itu terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir jatuh, untung saja Sehun menangkap tubunnya dengan sigap.

"Jangan kasar begitu Baekhyun!" cela Sehun.

Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, tak terima dengan perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap kekasihnya.

"Heh! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur ya Tuan terhormat" katanya dengan nada meledek "Aku sedang ada urusan dengan kekasih sok polosmu yang tak tahu diri itu!" hardik Baekhyun.

"Kau yang menurutku tidak tahu diri, selama ini kau tinggal di rumah ini yang sewanya sudah kubayar hingga akhir tahun dan satu lagi apa kau lupa bahwa biaya pernikahanmu bersama si miskin Park itu" melarikan tatapannya pada Chanyeol yang diam mematung beberapa meter di belakang Baekhyun.

"Luhan juga yang membayarnya dan itu menggunakan kartu ATM ku" lanjut Sehun lagi.

"Sehun, aku berjanji akan membayarnya nanti jadi kau tenang saja dan soal sewa rumah-"

"Aku akan pergi!" tukas Baekhyun sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

Tak berselang lama gadis Byun itu kembali dengan menggeret koper dan sebuah kardus kecil berisi komik-komiknya.

Luhan mendekati gadis itu "Kenapa kau ingin membawa ini juga?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil sebuah komik superhero marvel dari kardus kecil Baekhyun.

"Karena itu miliku" Baekhyun merebutnya.

"Kau itu mengaku-ngaku sekali sedang komik itu dibeli dengan uangku" Luhan kembali merebut komik itu.

"Tapi aku yang mengantrinya seharian" Baekhyun merebut lagi namun Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya.

Baekhyun tak mau kalah, gadis Byun itu menarik kembali komiknya dan Luhan gigih mempertahankan hingga terjadi aksi saling tarik, saling rebut antara dua gadis itu bahkan kini dibantu oleh kekasih masing-masing hingga...

KREK

Komiknya sobek dibagian sampul membuat kertas isinya berjatuhan kemana-mana.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan serempak melempar komik rusak itu ke udara membuat halamannya beterbangan dan jatuh berserakan.

"I'm Out!" pungkas Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sewa mereka dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

-flashback off-

"Lu..." Sehun menyapa dengan nada khawatir telapak tangannya mendarat di bahu Luhan.

"Kau ok Lu?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Hun" jawabnya sambil mengusap air mata yang menganak sungai di wajahnya.

Sehun mendudukan diri di samping gadis itu, menarik lembut tubuhnya, membawanya dalam pelukan hangat menenangkan.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan Baekhyun?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar, awalnya ingin memungkir namun Luhan sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, bohong jika kepergian Baekhyun dari rumah membuatnya biasa saja "Ya Hun. Aku memikirkan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun ini pertama kali kami bertengkar sehebat ini dan pertama kali pula Baekhyun pergi dari rumah setelah bertengkar"

Sehun diam menyimak, tangannya mengelus surai hitam Luhan dengan lembut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri tapi mengapa..." Luhan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kembali menangis membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah Lu jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena semua pasti indah pada waktunya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tak menyangka jika pada akhirnya dia ada disini. Flat kecil yang juga kamar khusus pegawai studio foto, di salah satu sudut Taipei.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tahu ini semua sangat jauh dari ekspetasimu" ujar Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya memurung, memang belum tentu karena dia membawanya kesini tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Chanyeol merasa turut andil dalam apa yang terjadi pada gadis Byun itu sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu memasang senyum lebar, gadis itu lalu menghadap ke arah Chanyeol, menangkup kedua belah pipinya dan menarik wajah pemuda tinggi itu agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol dibuat terkesiap dengan tingkah Baekhyun, wajahnya sekarang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Baekhyun dan si Park bersumpah bahwa dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya bibir mungil gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menelan ludahnya membuat jakunnya bergerak naik turun, wajahnya juga terasa memanas kala helaan napas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Jangan minta maaf Chan! karena aku akan merasa baik-baik saja selama itu bersamamu" setelahnya Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol lalu berjalan memasuki flat kecil itu meninggalkan sang pemilik yang masih terdiam dengan posisi tak berubah di tempatnya.

"Kenapa hanya begitu? Kenapa dia tidak menciumku?" monolog Chanyeol sembari melihat punggung mungil Baekhyun yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang telah disepakati sebelumnya, hari ini Luhan menginjakan kakinya di 'The Greates Love' untuk memastikan kesiapan pernikahannya. Saat akan memasuki pintu masuk, langkahnya terhenti mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya -juga dirindukannya- bediri hanya beberapa meter di sampingnya dengan dress putihnya, Baekhyun.

Keduanya sempat bertatapan selama lima detik sebelum Baekhyun maupun Luhan sama-sama memalingkan wajah dan memasuki bangunan besar itu dengan acuh tak acuh seolah yang barusan dilihat adalah orang tak dikenal.

Di depan meja tuan rumah mereka duduk bersisian dalam diam, tanpa kata, hanya helaan napas yang saling bersahutan.

"Maafkan aku" kata-kata itu meluncur dari Seungri, mengundang kernyitan dahi dari dua gadis di depannya "Telah terjadi kesalahan di sini, sebelumnya aku lupa jika tempat kami akan libur penuh selama bulan desember jadi kami hanya bisa menyiapkan pernikahan untuk tanggal 18 mei saja atas nama Byun Baekhyun"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Luhan berkata agak berteriak, tak mengindahkan tata krama dan kesopanan yang selalu dijunjungnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nona Xi" Seungri berkata lagi dengan wajah menyesal "Itu murni kesalahanku dan sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika...acara pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan di waktu yang sama saj-"

"TIDAK!"

Seungri reflek menutup kedua telinganya dikala dua gadis di depannya berteriak bersamaan dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Wae? Bukankah kalian berdua bersahabat?"

"SEKARANG TIDAK LAGI!"

Teriakan kedua yang serentak dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Seungri meringis sambil mengusap telinganya, dia belum sempat menutup telinga sebagai antisipasi teriakan barusan.

Apalagi kini kedua gadis berbeda marga itu saling lempar tatapan tajam persis seperti dua ekor singa betina yang tengah berkompetisi memperebutkan seekor rusa.

Dan Seungri dibuat meringis lagi karenanya "Baiklah nona-nona aku mengerti seperti apa hubungan kalian sekarang" hal itu membuat dua gadis di depannya menghentikan aksi perang dingin mereka dan menatap satu-satunya yang bermarga Lee disana "Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya solusi jika kalian memang ingin melangsungkan pernikahan dan.." Seungri sengaja menekankan kata 'dan' begitu melihat Baekhyun bersiap untuk menyelanya "..pernikahan kalian akan berjalan semestinya dengan konsep yang sangat berbeda" dan perkataan Seungri barusan menjadi putusan mutlak yang disetujui keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan geram melihat Baekhyun tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman semasa SMA mereka.

Bukan karena cemburu disaat mereka lebih memilih ajakan si Byun untuk nongkrong di cafe dibanding memenuhi undangannya untuk latihan yoga bersama melainkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh 'mantan' sahabatnya kini.

Tanpa permisi, gadis Xi itu memasuki cafe dan segera menghampiri kerumunan yang tengah tertawa karena candaan Baekhyun, lalu merampas undangan di tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar sebelum menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Xi?!" marah Baekhyun atas perlakuan Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Apa yang kau lakukan Byun?!" balas Luhan tak kalah emosi "Kau tidak bisa membagikan undangan sekarang disaat waktu pernikahan kita masih bersengketa"

"Heh ini semua sudah selesai! Kita sudah mendapat solusinya kan?" Baekhyun berusaha meredam emosinya yang sudah mengudara.

"Tapi aku tak sudi menikah di hari dan tempat yang sama denganmu!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Membatalkan pernikahannya? Silahkan aku tak peduli!"

"Kau yang harusnya membatalkan pernikahan"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya, melempar tatapan mengejek pada si gadis Xi.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Sementara tempat itu disewa atas namaku"

"Tapi aku yang membayarnya! Bukan si Park itu dan apa kau yakin jika dia serius padamu, jika seluruh persiapan pernikahannya kau yang bayar"

"Aku percaya pada keseriusan Chanyeol. Jangan kau pikir karena dia tidak sekaya kekasihmu dia juga berperangai yang sama dengan kekasihmu"

"Apa maksudmu itu Baekhyun?" gadis Xi itu mendorong Baekhyun hingga langkahnya memundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Baekhyun memasang tatapan penuh ejekannya pada Luhan "Kau harusnya berpikir bahwa alasan Sehun tidak bisa selalu menemanimu bukan karena banyak pekerjaan melainkan karena dia sedang bersama wanita lain"

"Kau.." Luhan merendahkan suaranya sementara matanya menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun dan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku kenapa Lu?" balas Baekhyun, langkahnya kembali mendekat ke hadapan Luhan "Chanyeol mungkin bukan orang yang hanya bisa memberiku 100$ tidak seperti Sehun yang bisa memberimu 1000000$ tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada kekasihnya sendiri" setelah berbicara begitu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan bersama teman-teman mereka tanpa pamit.

Kyungsoo yang merupakan salah satu penonton pertengkaran dua gadis itu hanya bisa memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut dan satu hal yang bisa dia pelajari dari pertengkaran yang baru terjadi adalah **'Dua orang yang bersahabat baik bisa berubah menjadi dua orang musuh paling mengerikan karena terlalu mengedepankan egoisme'**

TBC

Akhirnya dapet ide juga setelah tujuh purnama ff ini dianggurin, ya itung-itung buat hibur reader-nim sekalian yang lagi dalam masa daring.

Dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian, cuci tangan sebelum beraktivitas dan pake masker sebelum bepergian.

See You next chap

사랑헤


End file.
